


The curious case of kyle valenti

by RoswellNM42



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:13:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19228915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: Again sorry for any mistakes, they are all my own. Didnt know what to call this so went for the first title to come to mind."Oh by the way, Manes. You see in high school, when I was a complete dick to you, it's because all I wanted to do was bend you over and do you up against your locker, and guess what? I still do!"A story in which kyle valenti comes out to everyone he knows aventually. And finally admits to why he was the way he was to Alex in high school.





	1. Chapter 1

It's been months of going over to Alex's place, occasionally bumping into the other man when he goes on his weekly visits to see Rosa. Who's currently staying in the bunker underneath Alex's cabin. He wishes he could see her more, but more than once a week would be too suspicious. After all, they didn’t want anyone finding out they where keeping a teenage girl, that really should be a ten year old rotting corpse in the ground, hidden.

There was only so many reasons why Kyle valenti would be going over to see Alex Manes. People where starting to talk already. And Kyle would be lying if he said it didn't bother him. Those same feelings from high school bubbling up to the surface again. They both make small talk but never quite have a full conversation. There small talk mostly consist of Alex asking how Liz and Michael's work to bring back Max from the dead is going.

"How’s the cover story going?"

Alex asks him, giving Kyle a small smile as he picks up his keys from the table.

"Yeah, it's going good, I think mum buys the whole, Max is on vacation seeing the world story."

Kyle smiles back at him. That was the story they had told everyone, including the sheriff, Kyles’ mum. After what Max had done, Kyle wanted to be the first to shake his hand and tell him how grateful and thankful he was for bringing Rosa back to him, even if that wasn't the reason he did it. For giving them a second chance at being a proper family, this time round. Without the lies and the secret love child part, that came along with it all.

"Any breakthrough?"

Alex enquires and Kyle can't help but look the other man over, from toe to head, he really did look good in his army uniform. And all Kyle wanted to do was get him out of those clothes, strip him naked, until Alex was underneath him, making soft noises and begging Kyle to move. Not that he would ever admit to it.

"No. Nothing yet."

Kyle replies, clearing his throat as Alex completes his look by putting on his army hat. And Kyle knows he’s got a visible frown plastered on his own face, but he couldn't stop it from naturally forming on his face, even if he tried. Because friends didn’t have these sort of thoughts about one another.

"How's Liz doing?"

Alex asks, with concern for his other friend now. It's the fourth time she’s gone down to the cave to see him, this week. Kyle informs him. Worry in his own voice too for Liz. Nothing they had tried was working. Her and Michael had been trying to work on some way to bring back Max. Who had been placed in his pod in stasis, hoping that they both could come up with something to help him, like they had done once before for Isobel. But nothing had worked so far, and Liz was just throwing herself into work, like she always did as her coping mechanism.

"Well, I better get going. Don't want to be late."

Alex says, walking towards the door as he rubs a hand down his leg, was it bothering him, his leg. Kyle thinks to himself.

"Don’t forget to lock up"

The airman says, taking one last look around the room and at Alex before the door behind him closes. When Alex leaves, Kyle decides to go down the stairs leading into the bunker where Rosa was, thinking maybe he wouldn’t have to think about Alex Manes for a little while. Lately Alex seemed to be on his mind, no matter what Kyle tried to do. Except this wouldn’t be the case today, because Rosa wouldn’t let it be so. When he gets downstairs, and not for the first time, he regrets telling Rosa how he feels about Alex manes.

-x-

If only Alex had taken his crutch with him, he wouldn’t have come back into the cabin and overheard what sounded like Kyle's voice. But his leg had been hurting him recently and going back for his crutch seemed like a good idea. Alex can't quite believe what’s being said, his brain tells him it couldn’t possibly be Kyle Valenti talking, the airman thinks. But yet it sounds like Kyle. At first he thinks maybe Rosa has a crush on him. He hasn't exactly told rose he’s gay, yet, but he’s sure she knows anyway. She was the sort of person who always knew things before anyone else did, especially in high school.

"Oh Alex manes! I love you! I wanna do you fifty different ways under the sun! You make me so hard........"

“Rosa!"

Kyle's voice can be heard, warning her now.

"Cut it out, he can come back in, you know."

The hatch to the bunker was open, always was, now that Rosa was staying there, it would get far too hot to keep it closed. Rosa only really coming up for food or to keep Alex company when she got bored of being by herself.

"Oh please, you my friend need to tell him how you really feel."

She says, and Kyle knows she’s right, but at the same time, remembers again that she was after all brought back from when she was still just a teenager. Unfortunately adult life didn’t work that way. There was things you didn't say, if you didn't want things to change. And he didn’t want his friendship with Alex to change. They had only just started talking again. Kyle looks down at the ground, at that.

"Yeah, well, I wouldn't even now where to start...."

He trails off and then quickly comes back with a tone that's one of amusement, a little lighter than before, but still none the less true.

"Oh by the way, Manes. You see in high school, when I was a complete dick to you, it's because all I wanted to do was bend you over and do you up against your locker, and guess what? I still do!"

He finishes off by letting out a breath he didn’t even know he was keeping in. Alex carefully looks down at the bunker, so not to be seen by them. He can see Kyle sat on Rosa's bed, shaking his head now, from side to side as he chuckles a little, still looking down. Rosa stands in front of him, her expression going from a smile to a serious one now. As she takes a seat next to her half brother, and a supportive hand goes to Kyle's shoulder.

"Hey, you never know, he might wanna bend you over, and do you instead!"

She laughs looking at him, and Kyle let's out a laugh too, one of those, deep in your belly serious, nervous laughs, because he was talking to his half sister about this after all, and to say it was weird was an understatement. He hadn't even properly processed the half sister part, let alone the liking, Alex Manes part. But it seemed that lately, the only person he could talk to was Rosa, especially about something no one knew about. With Liz going through what she was going through, with trying to bring Max back, and not really having anyone else he could talk to, about this, he was thankful for Rosa. His half sister gives him a smile now and the mood is light again, as they move onto the next topic of the day.

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A thought crosses his mind. Why does he always go for guys that are much better at talking with there lips and mouths, than words.
> 
> Again, sorry for any mistakes. Hope you enjoy!

It's late, pitch black outside through the windows, Alex is in his bedroom. He’s woken up by a loud banging against the wood of the cabin front door. He’s up and out of bed quickly getting his prosthetics on before he’s walking towards the door, but his leg wont let him move much faster than what he’s already moving. There’s another loud noise coming from the front door. And the nocking seems urgent, like who ever it is, is going to brake down the door if Alex doesn't let them in.

“ Just a minute.”

His voice shouts back, loud enough so that whomever it is can know he’s on his way to letting them in. The noise stops. When he opens the door, to say he’s confused isn’t enough. There is a Kyle Valenti at his door.

"Valenti, l ...",

Alex goes to say, but he hasn't got much time to say anything else or process anything else before Kyle is barging in, coming so fast at him, he nearly falls back. Kyle's grabbing the back of his head and crushing there lips together, and Alex knows this feeling all too well. The feeling of needing to be close, putting everything unsaid into a kiss. It's how he had felt when he'd gone to see Michael at his caravan, when they had slept together for the first time, after ten years. There was so much said that day, without words, and just like this now. A thought crosses his mind. Why does he always go for guys that are much better at talking with there lips and mouths, than words.

It's not long before they make it into Alex’s room, nearly stumbling a few times, but the need to be close, lips on lips, is far more important than if they fall over at this point. Before he knows it, he's got Kyle pinned up against his closed wooden bedroom door. Thankful that they close the hatch to the bunker underneath at night, where Rosa was no doubt fast asleep in her bed. And Alex sure is happy that the bunker is sound proof, there’s no way Rosa is going to hear them upstairs. Kyles is pushed up against the wooden white bedroom door frame, again.

“You got it wrong, if anyone is going to bend anyone over, its going to be me”

Alex says, with way too much lust in his voice. He’s never Heard himself sound like this before, not even with Guerin. He doesn’t even wait a minute, before his hands work fast to get Kyle Jean's off and his own PJ trousers off, which he usually slept in, he undoes the string of the black striped trouser before he moves back to Kyle. Only moving away again, just long enough to grab the lube and condom off of the chest of draws on the side, by the bedroom door. Immediately he wants to be back there. Pressed up against Kyle. He pulls the other mans underwear down and before he knows it, he’s pushing into Kyle, and all he wants to do, all he can even think about, in that second, is how he wants to move so badly. The only thing making the blood rush down south even more, from being inside Kyle - is the noise Kyle let's out when he pushes in. Kyle's hands going back to grab hold of Alex hips and urgently pushing them even closer together. _Fuck_ Kyle breathes out, face flushed pink and a combination of moans and deep breathing as Alex moves for the first time.

-x-

Alex's breathing is deep and heavy as he quickly sits up in bed, and there has been way too much of this lately, he tells himself. What was he, a fucken teenager all over again. How many dreams was he going to have to wake up to, of Kyle fucken Valenti before he finally did something about it. And confronted the other man. It's not like he didn’t know the other man wanted him. What was he waiting for. He took too long taking what he wanted with Michael, was he really going to do the same with Kyle. He thinks to himself mentally. Wasn’t he done with waiting to get what he wanted, promised himself with his next relationship he wasn’t going to wait as long as he did with Michael. _Relationship_ he thinks to himself, and gives a little laugh at that. He’s got to talk to Kyle first before that could happen. He just hoped it wasn’t going to take another ten years again.

-x-

Its early in the morning when he goes to the wild pony. As expected the bar is void of any life, apart from Maria, who was behind the bar.

“Hey girl”,

Alex says as he takes a seat at the bar.

“Can I get you a beer?”

Maria smiles, looking him over. He agrees with a nod of his head.

“On the house."

She says, as she opens the bottle top.

“So, who is he?”

Maria enquires, with a knowing smile on her face.

“How do you do that?”

Alex asks, because Maria never failed to know when he was having boy troubles.

“I'm a psychic, remember.”

She says pouring herself a shot of something into a shot glass.

“Well, this ones complicated.”

He says with a sigh.

“Even more complicated than Michael Guerin?”

She says with a raised eyebrow. She grabs his palm, reading his hand.

“Oh, you really like this one.”

She says taking his chin in her hand, showing support. _Yeah, tell me about it._ He thinks as he recalls the dream. I can’t stop having sex dreams about the guy. Except this wasn’t some guy, this was Kyle Valenti, once best friend, turned bully in high school, to now, sex dreaming fantasy. He thinks in his head, but doesn’t say out loud, he was never one to over share, preferred to keep certain things to himself, and this was defiantly one of those things. For the last week, hed had at least one sex dream a night. Which always ended with him waking up ridiculously hard and having to finish himself off in the bathroom, just to relieve some pressure from down below.

“Just message him, set up a date, get that pent up sexual tension out of your system.”

She says turning around to the bar to check what stock she needed for the night. It was Friday morning and in a few hours the wild pony would start to come to life for the start of the weekend. Maria was right, and not for the first time either. He was glad they were talking again. It had been months since Michael had stood him up, and Alex wasn’t an idiot, he knew exactly where Alex had gone. A part of him knew him and Guerin wouldn’t be going back to where they were before. It was when he first saw Maria's chain stuck in Guerin’s boot, that he’d realised they were finished.

It had been months, but he finally forgave them and wanted nothing but happiness for them both. He remembers Guerin at the wild pony. A flashback to him and Michael coming to mind.

_“Shouldn't a break up involve some sort of pyrotechnics, break some stuff. Really make it feel over.”_

And then he remembers his reply to Michael, all over again.

 _“Sometimes the world ends with a whimper, Guerin.”_  

If he's honest with himself, they had been breaking up for a long time coming. And finally after months had past, he felt like they where finally at a place, where they both had moved on.

-x-

It had been a few hours since his conversation with Maria. Three beers down and he finally had the courage. Alex takes a swing of his beer and gets his phone out.

_“Meet me at my place today, when you can. Rosa is fine, just gotta talk.”_

The message read, and it felt like forever that he hadn't gotten a reply. He's walking up to the bar from one of the tables he was sat at, as he goes to place his empty bottle down on top of the bar and get another one, when he hears the phone, he has had in his hand for the last half an hour go off.

“You want another one?”

He hears Maria say, in which he hums in agreement to, but he’s only half listening as he reads the message on his phone.

_“Meet you after work, I got rounds at the hospital. I'll come as soon as my shift is over.”_

Something comes washing right over him, and he knows exactly what it is. He was nervous.

-x-


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> “ I just gotta talk to you about something, and I'm not exactly sure, where to start...”
> 
> he says, turning around from Kyle so his back is turned, this might be easier if he can’t see the other mans questioning face.

Kyle knocks on the door, taking a deep breath, he’s not sure what Alex wants to talk about, but he tells himself he isn't going anywhere 'till Alex knows how he feels about him. Even if it means they lose there friendship, and kyles day to day life completely changes as a cause from it .

“Valenti, come on in.”

Alex says with a smile, hand on the door frame, extending the door out even more to open it, welcoming Kyle into his home.

And my God does Kyle look way too hot than anyone has any right looking in scrubs. Alex thinks to himself. Ignoring the twitch to his groin, he'd had more than a few dreams of Kyle, being here in his house, wearing scrubs this late at night, the scrubs always ended up all over the floor when dream Kyle would come over.

“Everything okay?”

Kyle says as he walks into the cabin , closing the door behind him.

“No, yeah, everything is good.”

Kyle is watching him. Alex isn’t sure if he can do this anymore, not under that gaze Kyle is giving him.

“ I just gotta talk to you about something, and I'm not exactly sure, where to start...”

he says, turning around from Kyle so his back is turned, this might be easier if he can’t see the other mans questioning face.

Kyle looks at Alex's back now, and can’t help on instinct, his eyes going down to Alex ass, something hed been doing since high school. He couldn’t even begin to work out how many times he had checked Alex out, since then, and in school. It was amazing Alex hadn’t figured out anything. Whether it was at the wild pony, the diner or even here, right now. Kyle was always checking Alex Manes out, he just couldn’t help it.

He’s damned if he let's another day of checking Alex Manes, go by, without pressing his lips to the other mans mouth. Those are the only thoughts on Kyle Valenti's mind as he gets up the courage to do what he does next. He doesn’t even remember telling his brain to move, before he’s shoving Alex around and crushing his lips onto the other mans mouth. Its just a small kiss, nothing to deep, no tongues involved, but it might as well be one of those, deep, I can't breath, I need to come up for air kisses, because he’s completely breathless when he moves back to examine the situation, to see how Alex is going to react.

Thankfully he hasn't got any time to over think or examine anything because before he knows it, Alex is grabbing his right hip and bringing him in closer before there’s another crash of lips, this time its Alex kissing him.

Alex is quickly pulling at Kyle's scrubs, pulling the mans blue navy doctors uniform, as Kyle brings his hands over his head to pull the shirt off of him completely, exposing muscles and a hard, firm tanned stomach and chest. Kyle is making quick work of getting the black buttoned up shirt Alex has on himself, off. They part for one second, letting there shirts fall to the floor, before Alex pushes there hips together, not missing the way Kyle moans through wet, full tongue, lip biting kisses there each giving each other.

_“Bedroom”_

Alex try’s to get the word out, his mouth still pressed to Kyle's mouth. And that's all it takes for Kyle to push Alex towards the door he knows leads to Alex’s bedroom.

Kyle pushes Alex down on the bed, once there their, getting to work on getting rid of Alex’s pants. He pushes up off of Alex as he tries to get rid of his own trousers, getting his right leg momentarily stuck, but he quickly gets it free from his trousers, and joins Alex on the bed, he places a kiss on Alex shoulder and Alex turns on his side, grabbing lube and a condom from the top draw of his bedside table.

He doesn’t even give Kyle a chance to question, before he grabs the lube and pours some on himself, the truth is, as much as having Kyle on top, turns him on, he gets turned on even more at the thought of Kyle being the one below him.

Alex quickly gets the condom on, before he’s holding the back of Kyle's neck, lowering his head down on the pillow whilst holding his left hip with his other hand. Trying to keep balance, his bad leg making it harder to do. He let's go of Kyle's neck and places both hands on either side of Kyles hips. He let's out a noise, at the sensation of Kyle being so tight, his dreams had nothing on this sensation he was feeling right now. He thrusts onto Kyle's opening a few times before bending down and grabbing both of the other mans hands in his own hands. Which are currently holding on tightly to a pillow. As kyle braces himself for whats coming next. 

Its not long before he’s reaching round for Kyle and stroking him to completion, before he cums himself. They both fall on the bed with a thud. Both out of breath, breathing so heavy and Kyle swears his heart is going to beat right out of his chest, as he comes down from this high. _Wow_ Kyle says, looking to the other man beside him, turning on his side to face him. Both smiling at each other.

“ Don’t worry, next time you can bend me over a locker, any time.”

Kyle is full on laughing now. A smile across his face. The realisation that Alex had Been listening to him and Rosa’s conversation down in the bunker.

“You heard that, hum?”

“Oh yeah!”

Is Alex's reply. As Kyle lays back on the bed. It's not long before he’s turning on his side again to face Alex, trying to get comfortable on the pillow, as he says.

“Don’t worry, next time your not going to walk straight for a whole week, and it won’t have anything to do with your leg.

-x-

It’s been a week since the events that unfolded when Kyle came over to see Alex, knowing now why the other man wanted to see him. Hes saying his goodbyes to Rosa, two arms around her, giving her a tight hug.

_They had just finished watching Alien: covenant, when Rosa starts to complain._

_“What kind of an ending was that?!”_

_“Did you want it to be like a Disney movie, happy ending? Where the bad guys always get taken down and they sing a song and dance about it.”_

_Her half brother asks, amusement on his face, because yes, it wasn’t the best ending but he had already had gone throught the process Rosa was only just now having. He would tell her later on, thst there was anlther mpvie to tge one they had just watched._

_“Whatever! It’s a stupid movie.”_

_She says as she throws a handful of popcorn at Kyle. He's laughing now, because her face is actually an angry one, and on a teenager’s face it just looked funny, rather than serious. Rosa throws even more popcorn at him, as he laughs at her even more. It's not long before hes throwing popcorn at her too._

_“Stop it!”_

_she protests, and it’s not really a protest, because she really is laughing. He starts to get the popcorn off of himself, Watching Alex, who’s sat on the single sofa, he had opted to give them the more spacious sofa to Kyle and Rosa._

_Alex cant help smiling, he likes seeing Kyle and Rosa like this. Makes him think that maybe they are getting the chance to do normal sister and brother things, that they missed out on as kids._

_“What are you smiling at; Manes?”_

_Kyle says, before picking up a piece of popcorn that’s laying beside him on the couch, one that Rosa had probsbly thrown at him, moments ago, and throws it in the direction of Alex._

_“Your SO gonna pay for that, Valenti!"_

_Alex informs him, before hes coming over and tipping the remaining of his popcorn from his bucket on Kyle’s head._

_“What was that for! Rosa back me up here”_

_"Sorry bro, your lucky that’s all he does to you. I’d wanna get more payback than that for high school.”_

_“Yeah, I was a dick back then."_

_He says as the mood gets a little serious, and Rosa regrets mentioning it as she sees the look on Kyle's face, but she hadn’t gotten over how much had changed. It was weird for her that someone who used to bully the other, was now watching a movie together, even laughing together._

_Kyle gives Alex a pleading, apologetic look, and Alex is waving it off._

_“Don’t worry about it, ancient history.”_

_With a smile, Alex informs him, and Kyle thinks to himself, if it’s the last thing he does, hes making it up to Alex, for all those times, way back when - when he was just a stupid kid, trying to run from stuff, he really had no control over._

“I'll see you guys next time.”

Kyle says, moving away from the hug he was giving Rosa.

“Drive safe.”

Alex says, and the door closes behind him.

“Well, I’m tired. I’m gonna go off to bed. Goodnight Rosa.”

“Goodnight, Alex.”

She says, wondering if they really thought she was stupid. Rosa Ortecho may have a teenage body, and even be a teenager in mind, but she was in no way stupid. They’d tell her when they where ready she supposed and went of to her own room to sleep, closing the hatch to the bunker.

-x-

Kyle sits in his car, waiting until he gets a message from Alex to tell him it’s safe to come back inside. And yes, it was annoying but hed rather that, than the awkwardness of dealing with staying over and Rosa knowing about it. Hed probably get teased and that’s what he was really trying to avoid from his sister. It was weird to him having an older sister, that was more like a younger one.

"You can come back in now.”

Alex's message reads. He had undone the front door for kyle, which he quickly locked behind him, going slowly, makeing sure the door locking is nothing but a whisper. He walks down the hall, to the door he knows is Alex's room and walks in.

“This wont be forever.”

He informs the other man, promising him. But kyle wasn't ready for his life to change just yet. In terns of him and Alex and everyone else knowing about it, maybe he just wishes soemone could do it for him, so he didn't have to. 

“It’s alright, take your time. Whenever your ready.”

Alex says, as he sits beside him at the end of Alex’s bed. If anyone knew how hard it was to come out, it was Alex. Especially in a small town like Roswell. Even if in truth, the person that made it hard on Alex to come out, in part, was sitting at the end of his bed, with him. In the same boat as what Alex once had found hinself in, in the past. 

Kyle brings a hand up to Alex's face and they kiss. It’s the last thought Alex has before hes moving up the bed, Kyle over him as they continue to make out. And this was just another reason why he was slowly falling in love with Alex Manes, he never once pushed Kyle into doing something he didn’t want to do, like telling his half sister the truth. 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Yeah, your probably right.”
> 
> She smiles at him, mentally adding to go see Rosa, to her to do list. She did miss her sister.

The next time he sees Kyle is at the hospital. His leg had been bothering him lately. He closes the door to the doctors office behind him, as he comes out of the room. The doctor had prescribed pain relief, which in truth was the usual for his leg pain. He’s looking at the door handle of the door, ensuring its closed, before he looks up.

He sees Kyle then. Standing by what looks like a really busy hospital desk, as he takes a folder from what looks like a nurse, from behind the desk. He had never seen Kyle in his own element. He can’t help thinking it suits the other man, Kyle’s focused face, as he reads through patient notes, endearing, he thinks.

He walks over to the other man, slightly leaning with his left elbow on the desk, whilst he told his other hand with his left hand. And it’s a few moment before he decides to speak, Kyle is so focused hes not going to notice him, if he hasn’t already done so yet.

“Busy?”

Alex asks, and doesn’t miss the way Kyle looks at him, surprise on his face. He wasn’t expecting to see Manes here.

“Is everything okay?”

Kyle’s face goes from surprised to concern now. Noticing this, Alex is quick to inform him he’s okay. Bending down to knock his knuckles on his prosthetics. Making a noise in the process.

“Leg was hurting.”

Alex shrugs off his worry.

“No big deal.”

“You should let me take a look at that.”

Kyle says. And yeah, it’s not like Kyle hadn’t seen his leg, up and personal, when they were in bed together, but no thanks, he thinks. If he could avoid it, hed do so. Its not like he had a problem with his leg, per say, he just didn’t need people looking at it in too much detail, especially not Kyle.

As if sensing this, Kyle ushers him into a room right opposite the busy desk they where just at, locking the door behind him and closing the blinds.

He gives him a quick check over, asking a few questions. Does it hurt here? When did the pain start?. And Alex has to stop him, hes already been through this, not only just five minutes ago with his own doctor.

“There is nothing wrong with my leg.”

Alex says, a little annoyed at the way Kyle had gone full blown doctor on him, he didn’t need taking care of like this.

Kyle is giving him an I was worried look, before he's placing a hand on the side of Alex’s shoulder. And okay, he gets it, Kyle can be worried. If he wants, he's allowed.

“I know, Kyle”

He says, understanding what was just said between them without words. Alex goes to grab the other mans hand, in his own, as kyle goes to move the hand on alex shoulder away. He holds kyles hand there for a few seconds, looking into kyles brown eyes, as a form of apologising. He knows kyle is only trying to look after him. Its not long before Kyle comes in to meet his lips for a kiss. His way of saying, its okay, he understands. 

“Oh, so that’s why you dragged me in here.”

Alex gives him a knowing smile, standing up now from the examination bed, he was just sitting on.

The other man parts away slightly from his lips, giving him enough space to get up, but still staying close enough to him, that Alex can feel his breath. It's Alex’s turn to grab hold of Kyle’s hip and bring them close together. And its then he notices something hard pressing into his leg. And Kyle was definitely pleased to see him.

“Pleased to see me, Valenti”

He laughs, as he presses the palm of his hand over Kyle’s navy blue scrubs and feels something between Kyle’s legs twitch in appreciation at that.

“You know I am.”

Comes the reply and Alex didn’t think Kyles voice could sound so husky and full of lust.

And it’s there and then that Kyle gets down on his knees. Alex can't quite believe what’s happening as he hears a zipper being open, _his zipper_ , he thinks. And it’s not long before he feels Kyle’s mouth wrap around his penis. He goes to say something along the lines of what are you doing. But its quickly averted, when Kyle takes more of him in his mouth, swallowing him even further into his mouth.

It’s not long before Alex is cuming. Kyle is making sure to take all of his load down, as not to get any on his scrubs.

Kyle pulls the other mans trousers further down Alex's knees, revealing his bad leg and prosthetics. Kyle presses a kiss to the wound before getting up and placing another final kiss on Alex’s mouth. And he can taste himself on Kyle’s mouth.

Alex pulls his Jean’s back up, doing the belt he had on up, before Kyle opens the door to the room again.

“Yeah, looks all good. Pain relief and some rest and you should be fine, Mr Manes.”

He says, still holding onto the notes he had been looking through before they had entered the room. And Kyle gives him a knowing smile, one that acknowledges what they had just done, as the nurse from behind the desk goes off to do something else. Alex turns to leave the hospital, only turning back to look at Kyle before leaving, the other man is looking at him now too. Hes sure he will end up seeing Kyle again today. He was coming over later on to see Rosa.

He’s about to turn and leave when he hears someone call out his name.

“Alex!”

Its Liz, he'd almost forgot she worked at the hospital too.

"How you been?”

He says, feeling a little bad he hadn’t come to see her lately.

“Been meaning to come see you...”

He says but she stops him with a smile.

“It’s okay, I’ve been busy anyway.”

And yeah okay, he knew about her being busy, its how she dealt with things, she couldn’t control.

“How’s Rosa doing?”

She probably should be seeing more of her sister, it wasn’t like people got there second chance with family members who had died, very often, but she just couldn’t. Every time she would look at Rosa, she would think of what Max did, and the fact that he wasn’t here anymore, with her. Instead in a cold pod, in a cold cave, in a desert. And her anger is visible on her face, how could Max do this to her, how could he possibly think this was what she wanted, after she had finally let him in, how could be leave her, she was starting to move on, get over Rosa’s death, moving on with her life to be happy with him. Why would he think she would want this, over him. Over his own life.

“You should come see her. I know she misses you.”

Liz doesn’t say anything, too lost in her own thoughts.

“I’m sure if she could, she would of broken out of the bunker to come see you already, if it wasn’t for the fact someone might see her and recognise her.”

Alex says, and yeah, Liz is laughing now at that, and Alex takes that as a win. He hated seeing Liz like this.

“Yeah, your probably right.”

She smiles at him, mentally adding to go see Rosa, to her to do list. She did miss her sister.

-x-


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long has this been here?” Liz enquires.
> 
> Because she had known where Rosa was staying, knew it was in some sort of underground hidden bunker but she hadn’t seen it for herself yet, in person.

It had been a few days since he'd gone to the hospital. Alex has just gotten into the cabin. He places the groceries down on the kitchen counter as he walks into the living room, placing his keys down on the table with a noise. He can hear Rosa from below the bunker, music coming from the living room where the bunker was located. And there’s a knock at the door.

He opens the door to see Liz Ortecho standing there.

“Hi, can I come in? Wanted to see Rosa.”

She offers as an explanation for turning up without warning, and of course she could, she didn’t even need to ask, he thinks to himself. Wondering how he didn’t see her when he was parking the car up or on the way home. She’s gonna be happy to see you he tells her before calling out to Rosa in the bunker. 

“Rosa, you have a visitor”

He calls out, closing the front door as he walks into the cabin with Liz, walking towards the open hatch of the bunker.

"How long has this been here?” Liz enquires.

Because she had known where Rosa was staying, knew it was in some sort of underground hidden bunker but she hadn’t seen it for herself yet, in person.

“Don’t know”

is the reply, he really didn’t know, but wondered too. It was only by chance him and Kyle had discovered it when they did. He probably would have never found it, if it wasn’t for Kyle.

“Me and Kyle found it.”

He says and it’s not long before Rosa comes up.

“That’s not all they’ve been finding together”

Rosa interjects, speaking as if it was matter of fact, as she takes a seat in the living room.

“What do you mean?”

Liz asks, looking from Alex to Rosa. Years of growing up with her sister told her if she pressed long enough Rosa would tell her almost anything, eventually. And there was something Rosa wanted to tell her.

“Oh, you know... Kyle and Alex are sleeping together.”

And Liz is a little bit shocked, it made sense to her now. Why Kyle used to be the way he was in high school, towards Alex. She didn’t understand until now because Kyle wasn’t like that to anyone else but Alex, and she knew it was because of Alex’s sexuality, just didn’t know why it bothered Kyle so much.

“Rosa! That wasn’t meant to come from you.”

Because Alex and Kyle had discussed telling people in there own time.

“Oh please, he'd take forever to do it himself. Just because you don't wanna rush him into doing anything, doesn’t mean I can’t... I’m doing him a favour.”

She finishes off, defending her reasons. And this was probably one of the things Liz loved most about her sister, the way everything was matter of fact with her. Black and white, no shades of grey. Rosa turns to the matter at hand now looking to her sister and saying;

“Finally decided to come see me then.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been sooner.”

And she was. It wasn’t right that she was taking things out on Rosa, even more so when her sister had never asked for any of this.

“Your here now”

Alex offers, and that’s all that is needed for them to change the subject.

It’s been a few minutes since he let Liz in. He looks from one sister to the other and thinks to himself, how it was as if nothing had changed or happened. As if Rosa hadn’t died, and had been with her sister all along. How it was so easy for Rosa and Liz Ortecho to fall back into there routine of being big sister and little sister. And not for the first time Alex wished he had sibling like this, instead of the ones he did have.

-x-

It feels like Liz had been there for hours, and it’s probably because she had been. He's in the kitchen, pouring out the pasta and letting the water out of it, over the sink, as he hears Liz and Rosa talking like as if it’s a competition to see who can get the most words out in five minutes. It made him happy to hear them like this. Liz was catching her sister up on where everyone from high school had ended up and how much they had changed, when there was another knock on the door.

It was Kyle. The man standing in from of Alex looked more relaxed in casual attire. A black t shirt, revealing tanned biceps and black tight Jean’s, perfectly maintained trimmed facial hair stubble.

“Hi.”

Kyle says, standing at the door, a smile on his face, the ones he would reserve just to give Alex.

“Liz is here.”

“That’s good news”

He offers as a reply, one of his signature frowns on his face. Not that he wasn’t happy to see Liz, especially with Rosa. He knew how much they both missed each other. They had history, a family past, years of fighting for the bathroom sort of history. He thinks how much hed miss Rosa now if she was taken away from him, so he can’t even imagine what it must have been like for Liz. But he's gonna have to tell his high school, x girlfriend, he was currently seeing one of her best friends, or hope Alex was okay with them not being PDA for the night. Not that they where ever PDA, especially with Rosa around, but he might be even more reserved than usual with Liz being around.

Liz comes out of the living room, where she had been with Rosa for most of the night, Rosa, who’s following behind her, both wanting to see who was at the door. Rosa already walking back to where she once was as she realises it’s only Kyle. The other three walk into the living room after her.

“How was work?”

Rosa asks him. Taking her seat again, and Alex realises that he hadn’t even asked Kyle how work was going when he had seen him at the hospital.

"Any progress on the coma guy?”

Rosa wants to know.

“No, not yet, he hasn’t woken up yet.”

And Kyle really didn’t want to think about work, how he was failing miserably to find out what was wrong with the guy that had been placed in his care. Being a doctor, wasn’t easy at times.

Kyle had been given heaps of workload recently. With the budget for the Roswell community medical coming out for this year, he had to take on more duties that was more than just being a surgeon. They had split half his time on the operating table and half seeing even more patients, something he didn’t like as much. He was practically doing the nurses jobs, at this point. And being a nurse wasn’t easy, as he thought back to being puked on by some intoxicated drunk yesterday, and not for the first time that week. He was starting to wonder if this town didn’t have a problem with alcohol consumption. They probably did, hens why he would take a spare pair of shoes to work with him now, and how was it that drunk people who couldn’t walk straight or have any sense of balance always knew how to perfectly aim for peoples shoes and feet.

“Your lucky Alex always makes more food than is actually needed.”

Rosa says, and its something she's gotten used to since staying with Kyle at the cabin. She is smiling from beside Alex now, as she gives her brother a warm welcome, as warm as Rosa could be at times.

“Kyle, your looking good tonight, wouldn’t you agree Alex? Have you got a hot date, or something?”

Liz says, making herself noticed, as she tries to nudge it out of Kyle, and his eyes get wider. Did she know? Did Alex tell her. And he must be asking with just his facial expressions, because Alex gives him an answer.

"Don’t look at me...it was Rosa!”

Of course it was, he thinks in his head and says out loud too. He gives her a look of how could you betray me, and Rosa is defending her self now, like she always did.

“Come on, if I never said anything, it would take you forever to say anything. Haven’t I saved you some awkwardness?”

She had a point, he starts to ease up a little, maybe it was for the best. It’s not like he had intentions to hide this forever.

“You don’t have to hide this from me. I’m happy for you both.”

Liz says, she really was, it had been a very long time ago that her and Kyle had, had anything serious going on. She wasn’t the same person she was in high school, it was only fair that Kyle wouldn’t be either.


	6. Chapter 6

There at the crashdown cafe, the diner isn’t too busy. Apart from the odd table here and there its virtually empty. Kyle is sat opposite from Alex, there sharing a meal for once. It’s one of those rare moments where they go out instead of staying in. Alex isn’t sure how to react out in public with Kyle, it makes him be more on edge than if they had been in the comfort of the cabin or Kyle’s apartment. He wouldn’t want to do something that makes Kyle uneasy and ruin there date. Instead to everyone else they just looked like friends sharing food who had reconciliation their friendship.

Liz comes over then, her uniform and name tag so different to the one she wore at the hospital. Today she had replaced her long white scientist lab coat, for a much tighter green uniform and head antennas, her uniform looking more light blue than green. She was helping her dad out with the diner. Ignoring her fathers protest that he didn’t need help.

Kyle is happy they choose to come her, feeling like he wasn’t living a complete lie and that at least Liz knew they where together. But he wasn’t yet ready to fully come out to everyone. He didn’t want to deal with the, so that’s why you where a complete dick to Alex in school look, that Liz had on her face when she found out, not just yet anyways. He had to mentally prepare himself for that first, because he knew it was coming, along with so many other questions. And Kyle was okay with being bisexual. The people he had come out to had taken it well, mainly only being Liz and Rosa, but he wasn’t nieve to think that everyone would be. As long as the people that mattered where okay with it, hed be okay. 

“What can I get you guys?”

She looks to both Kyle and Alex now, turning her head from her father who was in the kitchen as she gives them a smile.

Liz takes there order and it’s what Alex and Kyle have both been ordering from the diner for years, since high school in fact. The only difference was it was now being ordered together as oppose to separately. They would sometime order take out, one of them picking it up and taking it back, usually to Kyles' place. Alex orders the crashdown burger with a milky-y way shake. Kyle going for the Krispy crashdown burger with a little green man shake.

-x-

Its whilst still being in the diner that Alex gets an idea. Thinking back to how different things where in high school and a time he had bleached his hair even darker. Liz had helped him make it even more black as a pose to the brown that his natural hair colour was.

He runs it by Alex, who aggress it’s a good idea before hes calling Liz over with a wave as she comes towards them both.

"Can I get you guys anything else, how’s the date going?"

She whispers the last bit, knowing that Kyle isn’t out to anyone else other than herself and Rosa.

“We have an idea.”

Kyle is the one to speak now. Ignoring the last question.

“An idea?”

She questions, not sure what there talking about because she thought she was coming over to get them some more drinks. If this was an idea for the diner, she would have to tell them her dad was never going to go for it. For as long as she can remember she was trying to get her dad to change stuff at the restaurant but he never would. It was that Ortecho stubbornness, she supposed.

“About Rosa.”

Alex offers, being the one to whisper now. And Kyle thinks that maybe he should have lead with that first, so Liz wouldn’t be so confused.

She takes a seat beside Alex then, sitting in the booth they had been sharing. She’d given them one of the best seats on arrival.

“You remember in high school, senior year, when I dyed my hair pitch black. You said I looked completely different. Do you remember?"

He recalls it being exactly the effect he was trying to go for back in high school, anything to piss of his dad who was being a jerk again.

“Well, we where thinking we could do the same for Rosa.”

Kyle says and she doesn’t even have time to verbalize to them, if they where aware thet they had been finishing each other sentences, like an old married couple. Before there is realisation in her face.

“And we could get her some contact lenses.”

She offers, agreeing it was a good plan, even if it was a risky one, even with all of this someone might notice it was actually Rosa. It’s the thought of her sister living the rest of her life in secret, underneath that bunker that makes Liz push that feeling of fear down, before she’s completely on board.

“Yeah, that too.”

Kyle says.

“And a new wardrobe.”

She interjects, after all her sister deserved a shopping spry, after all she had gone through. And there was the fact that Liz loved shopping too, even if Rosa didn’t.

-x-

There at the cabin, magazines all over the place in the living room as they try to decide on what style and look to go for.

“What about blond?”

Kyle goes for.

“What? and be a blond bimbo, no thanks!”

Comes the reply from Rosa. And yes not all blondes where bimbos but Rosa doesn’t think she could go blond, in high school she’d actually known a few blond bimbos who had made her life difficult.

“Okay, what about a red head?”

Alex says and Rosa doesn’t object to it. Making a note that she wanted to go for a subtle dirty red head look, not one of those bright red, that didn’t even look natural and just came across as a cheap dye job look.

“Blue contact lenses.”

Liz offers, and they all take it as acceptance when Rosa has no reply.

“Talk to me about clothes.”

Kyle says, trying to ignore the fact that it sounded wrong coming from him, if he had ever sounded gay in his life, it was there and then. And they all try not to think about how they sound like personal stylists and shoppers for Rosa. 

"Remember it has to be something you normally wouldn’t go for."

Alex says, before Rosa has an objection to the dress Liz is pointing out to, from a clothing catalogue.

“Yeah okay.”

Rosa reply’s, knowing that it was a small price to pay, if it meant she could have freedom from the bunker. Instead of just hearing about the outside world, she would be able to see it, for herself.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it’s not like it’s the reason for them wanting Rosa out of the bunker but they may or may not celebrate having the cabin all to themselves by having sex on the coach.

They think long and hard on what the story will be once Rosa is reintroduced to everyone she knew again. They ponder at the idea of her moving in with Liz and her father, and for a split second Rosa thinks about what it would be like to move back into her old room, wonders if it’s been left untouched since she died, like a shrine to her, but it’s something she knows isn’t going to happen.

There would be too many reasons why Rosa going to live with Liz was a bad idea. Firstly they might be able to convince everyone that she is indeed someone else but they’re all in agreement that Arturo Ortecho wouldn’t be easily faulted into thinking Rosa was anyone other then his daughter, if she was living under the same roof as her father. The constant need to dye her hair is another thing that works in favour of not moving in with Liz, they think it might bring up to many questions as to why she does her hair so much. That and the constant hair dye in the sink would never go down well with Arturo Ortecho, the man hated mess, especially in his bathroom.

Its Saturday night, all three of them are at the wild pony, deciding that a change of scenery might help them come up with something. The noise levels making it perfect for them to talk without being heard by anyone. And Kyle tries to push the tiredness aside that came from doing a double shift at the hospital. It's when he yawns for the third time that night, that Alex intervenes.

“You should go rest. Me and Liz can handle this.”

He says as he watches Kyle with a caring gaze.

“No....I’m okay. Really.”

He says through his yawn, Just about making sense to Liz and Alex as he teies to speak threw the yawn. 

“What about if Rosa moved in with me?”

They both look at him then, considering, and Kyle goes about trying to convince them. 

"I don’t have anyone coming in or out of my apartment. I don’t live with anyone, the only person I ever have round is Alex, and I know about Rosa, so she wouldn’t even have to worry about keeping anything secret.”

And yeah it made sense but there was just one problem and Alex is the first to point it out.

“What would we tell people.”

It's Liz and Kyle’s turn to look at him now.

“You know, for why she’s moved in with you.”

Alex goes about explaining.

“Oh....”

Kyle says, realisation hitting him. If it wasn’t for the fact that Rosa was his sister and it wouldn’t make things even more awkward on his and Alex’s relationship, he would say she was some sort of old girlfriend needing a place to crash for now before getting her own place, that and the fact that she was a teenager just wasn’t going to work.

“What if she moved in with my mum? She’s been dying to take care of someone since I moved out for college.”

“I can tell her she is some sort of friend of a friends daughter that needs somewhere to stay for now.”

Its Liz’s turn to point things out now.

"And what are we going to say when your mum wants to meet her parents, and starts asking questions as to why she moved to Roswell, and why no other family could take her in. What happens when your mum starts looking into things.”

"We figure it out when it gets to that point.”

He offers, taking a drink of his beer that had been untouched for what felt like a while now. They had been at this for days now.

“I don’t know...”

Liz says and they where getting nowhere, the truth was if they kept looking they where going to find issue with wherever Rosa ended up going to stay.

“It seems like our best option at the moment.”

Kyle continues, because really it was. They agree to go ahead with the plan that Kyle’s mum would take Rosa in, and maybe paying someone to play the part of Rosa’s family wasn't too crazy, after all, the entire situation with Rosa was already even more crazy.

They agree it’s what they intend on doing if it gets to the point Sheriff Valenti starts asking question. And Alex goes about creating a fake identity for Rosa, as he hacks several government websites.

-x-

“Here you go.”

He says giving Rosa the fake identification, just in case she might need it. In case any of the scenarios they had run, did come up.

“I’m gonna miss living with you.”

He says on a more lighter note, ignoring the fact that he had given her something that could land him in prison.

“I’m not, your food is terrible! And don’t get me started on your choice of movies.”

And she doesn’t mean any of it. She really enjoyed the food Alex would make, enjoyed all the stupid movies they had watched. She gives him a smile, one that let’s him know how much she will miss him. He's smiling at her too, because it was just like Rosa to deflect emotions with a complaint.

“Thank you, Alex.”

Rosa says, letting her true emotions be known. And he really was going to miss her, but he also knew like this she would have freedom. The chance to properly live again, as opposed to just existing in the depths of the bunker in the cabin.

-x-

“Remember it’s not forever, and don’t let my mum have a reason to have to call your parents. Keep your head down and she won't have a reason to look into you.”

Kyle says when there still in the car, he had driven her to his mums.

“I’ll be fine, Kyle”

She tells him. Wondering what it would be like to live with the woman who had been cheated on by her husband with her mother. She already felt bad for the woman, that anger she had for her mum resurfacing. Her mum really was selfish, thinking of only herself before anyone else. She had screwed up the Valenti’s life as much as her own families life, when she left and had the affair with a married man. And Rosa tries to not think about how she was brought into this world, as much as she could.

They both get out of the car, Kyle taking the lead as he knocks on the door. And the house was on one of the nicer neighbourhood’s. It utter be she supposed, the Sheriff lived here.

Rosa stands slightly behind Kyle when sheriff Valenti opens the door, so much so that she can only see half of the girl that was coming to live with her. Kyle hadn’t told her much about the young woman. Just that her parents had been killed in a car crash and her only relative, an uncle had just passed away. And Kyle had agreed to his late friend that he would take guardianship over the young girl, but that his job would keep him away for too many hours a day for him to properly take care of the girl. And she had agreed, the girl would need more stability than Kyle’s job would have allowed.

It was Liz who had come up with the idea of Rosa being an orphan, with no current relatives now that the uncle that had taken her in had passed away, with nowhere to go, no family to speak off.

Liz had once again proven she was the smartest of the three of them, pointing it out once she had told them the idea that the other two couldn’t come up with. It was perfect even if she was the one saying so.

-x-

Kyle had introduced Rosa to his mum and was now upstairs in his old room. He had brought up the fact that Rosa might be tired and just wanted to be left alone, when his mum went about asking too many questions, knowing all Rosa would want, was to be settled in. He hadn’t know Rosa for long, had only really started to get to know his half sister, but he took pride on the fact that he knew her well enough in the short time, that people in general asking loads of questions wasn’t something Rosa liked. It's why he says something along the lines of let’s let her settle in mum, before hes taking her upstairs to his old childhood bedroom, where Rosa was going to stay.

Nothing had been changed, it still had the same furniture Kyle had grown up with, the same coloured walls. The only difference was that his mum had finally taken down the posters he had never taken down once he'd gone off to medical school. She had left the tiniest ripped piece of a wall poster still on the wall as evidence of what had once been in the room. He had recalled what poster it was, it was one of a sports start he couldn’t remember now, and if he had been honest, the only reason he had it up was so that he could stare at it for hours, not because he was a fan of the sports start per say, but so he could explore the shape of the mans torso, biceps and chest, that would slightly be revealed through the tight, somewhat see through white shirt in the picture. Kind of like he did when he was laying in bed with Alex after staying the night together. In the morning he would examine the other mans naked body next to him, moving his finger tips along Alex’s torso. Which would normal get him a kiss or two before they would get up.

“Welcome to my old room.”

He says as Rosa places her suitcase on the bed, taking a seat beside it.

“It’s the biggest room in the house.”

He says taking acknowledgment in the fact that growing up he had the biggest room in the house.

He goes downstairs to finish of some last minute details with his mum once hes finished helping Rosa settle in, and it’s not long before he’s leaving.

He had planned to go over to Alex’s, telling Liz he would tell her how settling Rosa in to the Valenti family household had gone the next morning.

He and Alex had one of those, let’s stay in and do nothing but have sex nights planned, now that Rosa wasn’t staying there.

And it’s not like it’s the reason for them wanting Rosa out of the bunker but they may or may not celebrate having the cabin all to themselves by having sex on the coach.

-x-


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Rosa may or may not react, by complaining that no one had seen fit to tell her this until now, not blaming Kyle obviously, because he didn’t know what star wars was until a few days ago. But she may have commented on how it’s possible to go your entire life without ever watching star wars.

Kyle was feeling really good this morning, Rosa had finally gotten some independent freedom from him, Alex, and the bunker she had lived in for months now. He had spoken to Liz on the phone, telling her that Rosa had settled in perfectly, there plan was working fine. He had also felt amazing after last night, he had a spring in his step, every time hed spend the night at Alex’s place. And it was starting to show.

“Have we gotten lucky again, I see.... she’s one luck lady.”

The doctor behind the desk says, as he goes off to see yet another patient, and there it was.

_"she’s a lucky lady"_

He tries not to let it bother him, reminds himself, he is, after all one of the more desired single doctor in town. It’s either him or Mark Jones, a divorced otologist, who wasn’t quite over his wife leaving him for another man. Why they needed an otologist in a small town like Roswell, was beyond him.

He goes off to see yet another patient, thinking of how much Alex meant to him, and how exactly he was going to go about doing the big coming out parade party he didn’t want. Knowing however that if Liz Ortecho had her way he wouldn’t have a choice in the matter.

He’s finished another long shift at the hospital when he let’s himself into the cabin, using a key that Alex had cut for him recently, it had made sense, as Kyle was spending more and more time at the cabin, more so now that Rosa wasn’t staying there anymore.

“I got you something.”

Alex says when Kyle walks in and places his work backpack by the front door, walking into the living room, where Alex had been sitting on the couch. Kyle takes a seat beside him, on the sofa, as Kyle relaxes into the sofa, letting Alex bring him into his arms.

“Rough day?”

Alex enquires as he played with Kyle’s hair, his other hand lays on Kyles chest, holding him close.

“Much better now that I’m here with you.”

Kyle says, not wanting to talk about work, and Alex was getting good at knowing when Kyle didn’t want to talk about work and when he did, and he most certainly didn’t want to talk about work right now, the words of his work colleague, still on his mind. Why did everyone have to assume everyone was straight, but then he recalls he’s never given anyone a reason to question his sexuality before. Even going as far as trying to hide it from everyone.

“What do you have for me?”

Kyle enquires, as he recalls Alex saying he had something for him, putting work out of his mind for now. Alex motions for Kyle to get up off him with his hands and Kyle does so, and Alex walks towards the TV, picking up a blue ray disc case.

“I thought we could watch star wars.”

Alex says as he holds the disc up so Kyle can see it. Walking back towards the sofa, he hands the disc case over to Kyle who’s now sat up properly on the couch, as he examines the image of what looks like a man wearing a black helmet, covering his face.

Alex takes a seat beside him, recalling what Kyle had told him at the Caulfield prison. His surprise being one of disbelief and shock, how could it be that Kyle had never seen star wars and at the same time, admitting he hadn’t seen star trek, by confusing the two.

_“I thought Isobel was the psychic and you where the Jedi?”_

_Kyle asks Michael._

_“Jedi’s are psychic.”_

_Alex informs him, with a matter of fact tone._

_“I’ve never actually seen star trek before.”_

_Kyle says, uncertainty in his tone._

_“Oh my God!”_

_Is the response Alex gives Kyle, utter shock and disbelief._

“We will get to watching star trek another day, I thought we could start with star wars first.”

Alex says giving him a toothy smile. So here they where, popcorn at hand and the TV controller on lockdown, as they settled into watching star wars first, before moving onto star trek. Kyle’s arm wrapped around Alex shoulder as they settle in for the next few hours.

“So wait.... Luke’s kissing his sister right now?”

“Yes. But he doesn’t know that.”

Alex says, having opted to go with the older movies first before starting on the newer more recent ones. It’s when they finish star wars: episode III – revenge of the sith, that Alex tells him there not done yet.

“But Rosa told me there was only six star wars movies in total?”

Kyle complains, but Alex goes on to explain.

“There was only six original movies but that was before; star wars: the clone wars, came out in 2008. As well as the continuation of the main story, following on with: the force awakens, the last Jedi, and the rise of Skywalker, comes out this year.”

Alex tells him, reminding himself to give Rosa the good news, that there was now more star wars movies that she could watch. More than she could have ever asked for, really.

“Not to mention they’ve also done a Han solo movie, rogue one, and a resistant TV series.”

Alex says, and it made sense Rosa would only think there was that many movies, she had been dead when all the new ones came out, Kyle also making a note to give her the good news. And Rosa may or may not react, by complaining that no one had seen fit to tell her this until now, not blaming Kyle obviously, because he didn’t know what star wars was until a few days ago. But she may have commented on how it’s possible to go your entire life without ever watching star wars.

It’s there and then that Kyle grabs hold of Alex’s face and kisses him, because he loved it when Alex got all excited like this, talking so fast, and saying a hundred words per second, but also because if he has to hear another thing on star wars, hes gonna have to check himself into a mental institute. And he could use the holiday from work, but hed miss Alex too much. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seemed to work well, the sheriff pleased for him, only complaining about having to find someone new to take her place, once she retires as she’d had Max Evan’s in mind, to be her successor, a comment about how Jenna Cameron had gone and left her too. Which left the sheriff to finding new vacancies to fill the police department with.

Kyle is at work, going round seeing all the patients hes got under his care, picking up a patients note off of the desk. His next patient would be what the nurses and doctors all referred to as the coma guy. Apparently he had no next of kin and no one really knew who he was. Apart from a name and a finger print, he didn’t exist, more or less.

Hes just walked in when there is a nurse beside the man, hes hunched over reaching for the plastic glass of water the nurse has given him. Drinking like he hadn’t had water for months and he hadn’t, Alex supposed, but he needed to take it easy.

“Wo, wo, easy not too fast!”

In a matter of seconds he’s taking the glass away from the man before he goes on to explain.

“You can't have too much, too quickly. Your body needs time to adjust, you’ve been having fluid drips for months.”

“Can you tell me your name? Look into the light, can you follow it for me?”

And Kyle was checking for any head problems that could have caused his coma state for the past couple of months. As he moves the flashlight from side to side, over the mans eyes.

“Can I get a pillow?”

The man says with a dry voice, and Kyle is frowning, the guy wakes up from a coma and that’s the first thing he wants. He hasn’t even answered any questions yet, hes not apposed to refusing the pillow until the man answers his questions.

“Can you tell me your name?”

Kyle tries again just to be ignore as the man now coughts, no doubt tge effects from drinking the water to fast.

“Pillow?”

The man says with a sense of annoyance to his voice and Kyle doesn’t get this at all, finally giving in and telling the nurse to go get him one. He watches as the man follows the nurse with his eye until she’s gone and closes the door behind her.

“Kyle, Michael told me you know about us, what we can do. It’s me Max....Max Evans...”

And Kyle is even more confused. It must be apparent because the man in front of him continues.

“We have powers, Michael can move things and break them, Isobel can read peoples mind and make people do things, and I can heal people, except we can do much more than that, Noah told us before he died.”

Max sighs, throwing his head back on the pillow in frustration. He's sure the doctor in front of him, Liz's high school boyfriend was going to get him moved to the psyche ward, his only hope that Kyle did in fact hopefully know as much as Max thought he did, of him and his siblings.

“Please tell me you believe me.”

And Kyle can’t quite believe it, needing a minute to gather himself and realise what’s going on before he makes a move.

“No, yeah, I believe you.”

Because everything ran true and this coma patient certainly wouldn’t know all of this.

“But how?”

He finds himself asking. Because even thought he was intelligent, he was a man of science, and his brain just kept yelling him, this wasn’t scientifically possible, if it was, it would have happened by now and there would be some sort of case and experiments, except there was and Caulfield had been a fine example of aliens being real.

“Noah could posses people, before Noah died he told me we could do much more than what we thought we could do – ”

And okay he thinks, stopping the other man from saying any more. His mind trying to work everything out, and figuring out what his next move would be as he wants to let Max continue, but this is all to much for him, he needed someone else in the room, someone that could tell him he wasn’t imagining all of this, and it wasn’t some sort of effect from being sleep deprived.

“Stay here, say nothing to no one. I’m getting Liz.”

And max had so many question. Why was the body he was currently inhabiting in hospital, was he able to bring Rosa back? Remembering what he was last doing before he woke up in the hospital.

-x-

Max had managed to get up off his bed. All by himself he walks towards the toilet located in his hospital room he could see from his bed as the toilet door had be left half opened, revealing a toilet seat behind the door. Once in the restroom he holds onto the sink with both hands for support, he looks into the mirror. Brown eyes looking back at him, eyes that weren’t his are looking back at him in the mirror and a beard with a life of it’s own and hair that falls down his cheeks. Who was he possessing.

He walks back out of the bathroom, picking up the notes off of the end of the bed, to get some information, looking down at the name written in it.  
Stuart Moore.

Was the name of the man he was currently residing in. its then that Liz walks into the room. Grabbing his face with both her hands.

“Max, is it really you?”

Kyle behind her standing near the door, making sure no one comes inside and trying not to feel like a third wheel.

“It's me, Liz.”

He says answering her question and grabbing her hands, which where currently on his face when he takes her hands into his own hands now. And Liz kisses him.

She had missed him so much, promised herself that if she got the chance again, she was going to kiss him. Even if it was one last time.she had thought if shed ever get the chance to kiss him again, it would be in saying goodbye but now she had hope it would be on hello and welcome back instead.

“Rosa?”

He questions as they part from the kiss and Liz pushes down all the anger she had felt because Max was in front of her, maybe not in his usual body, but Liz was surprised at how un-weird it was and how she had kissed him straight away not even caring it was the body of someone else, because to her this was max, they had something that saw right through things, like there bodies, she thinks then that she will always know who max is regardless of what body hes in.

“She is fine, she’s alive.”

And Liz had told herself, that the next thing she would do if she got the chance after kissing max, would be to ask him what in the hell was he thinking. But instead she does something else, so grateful just to have him back, even if she wasn’t sure how or for how long.

“Thank you.”

She says grabbing his face again, with both hands as she pushes her forehead to his. And Max breathes her in, thankful that everything was as it should of been, now if only they could figure out how to get him back in his body, everything could go back to normal, with Rosa still alive, ad it should have been.

-x-

It had turned out that Max was able to posses the coma man, all the way from his pod, just like Noah had been able to. The one thing he had over Noah was his strength, he was a lot stronger than Noah could ever be. Whereas Noah could only posses people for short periods, max had the power to do it for longer periods, permanently if he wanted to, in fact.

They take him out of his pod, but he reverts back to his original body, to the weak and depleted body of max Evan’s that unfortunately is in fact dead and doesn’t return to how his body was before bring Rosa back from the dead He doesn’t return into the coma patients straight away, either. And Liz worries that they might have permanently lost him, but it’s not long after hes returned to his pod, that he return back into the coma patient. Something about being in stasis allowing him to poses the coma patient. When asked what it felt like to be in limbo, between one dead body and to the other comatose one, he says it’s like a sea of white until he wakes up again in the body of Stuart Moore.

It’s only after going through the patient notes that Kyle figures it out. The exact time Max had died and been placed in the pod, was the exact time Stuart Moore had gone into a coma. It turned out max was the only one keeping the mans organs going. Stuart Moore wasn’t alive any more. Hadn’t been since going into his coma. In fact the coma being the only thing that had kept him alive, or at least his body, anyway. Evidence by the fact that when they try to bring Max’s body out of the pod, it's when Stuart Moors organs start to shut down.

It’s there and then that Liz and Kyle, and anyone else who knew about it, made a pact that max would keep the body he had and they’d keep up the pretences that Max had run off to see the world, not wanting to come back in the form of a letter, explaining to the sheriff, he wasn’t returning back to his post as deputy to the sheriff, or Roswell for that matter.

It seemed to work well, the sheriff pleased for him, only complaining about having to find someone new to take her place, once she retires as she’d had Max Evan’s in mind, to be her successor, a comment about how Jenna Cameron had gone and left her too. Which left the sheriff to find new vacancies to fill the police department with.

And so Stuart Moore joined the police force, working his way up the ranks again, but impressing sheriff Valenti none the less. Michael and Isobel happy to have their brother back, not caring how, but just pleased that they did. Alex knowing the truth, as Kyle needed someone to talk to after that night at the hospital, when he had found out Max was inside his coma patient. Rosa needing to know so she could thank him properly, and the only person who didn’t really know who Max was, was Maria, but she definitely approved when Liz introduced him to her, when Liz brings him by the wild pony so her friend can meet her new boyfriend for the first time.

“Mr sexy indeed.”

She says teasing Liz, and Liz just gives her a knowing smile, agreeing when max isn’t there, having excused himself to go to the restroom.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to anyone who is still reading and who has been accompanying the story from the start, it's finally finished, I wanted to end it in a cute scene with Alex and Kyle in the wild pony surrounded with the ones they care and love, so here you go, hope you enjoyed. Just so everyone is aware, I'm not really good at finishing stories, is anyone thought?

Saturday night at the wild pony and the bar is filled with people, it seems like the whole town is in there, probably is too – considering there's a football game on tonight. Kyle can see his mum sat next to Maria, who had taken the day off because Alex had asked her as one of his best friends, he wanted her to be there, he apparently had something important to tell her, although Maria wasn't sure why the sheriff was there too. Or why there was people there she didn’t know. But somehow she knew Kyle did, and she knows they’ve been hanging out again, the past of high school, just that, in the past, and the two now rekindling their high school friendship.

"It's okay Kyle, you don’t have to do this today.”

Alex says trying to calm his boyfriend down.

“ You don’t have to prove anything to me.”

Alex says whilst Kyle paces up and down outside the wild pony, his hand going through his hair nervously.

“No, I do. People are already asking questions and I don’t wanna lie.”

Alex gives him a smile at that, he had felt the same as Kyle did, feeling like he was lying by omission, he hadn’t even told Maria, dodging all of her questions until she would give up and wait for him to be ready to tell her who he was now dating.

“Okay, so then shouldn’t we go in?”

And that was as far as Alex would ever push him and he loved him for it.

“ OK.”

He says, more to himself than Alex, as he grabs Alex's hand, intertwining their fingers together and pushing the doors of the wild pony open.

-x-

After a moment of shock from everyone at their table, when they do eventually make it there, Maria is the one to break the silence.

“Is there no God damn straight men in this town.”

She says smiling at them, and more to the point smiling at Alex Manes, no venom behind her words but more amusement than anything else, and probably a reference to Michael.

“Is there a man in this town you haven't slept with?”

She teases Alex, not missing the way Kyle looks away in what must be in embarrassment, as his checks go slightly pink for about a split second before he’s looking up again.

“Congratulations guys, next round is on me.”

she informs the table, walking to the bar to go get everyone their drinks on the house.

It was Kyle's mum next to speak. The one he'd actually cared to know the reaction to them being together, at the back of his head wondering how his father would take the news of his dating a man, it’s the part of his dad that always wanted to help Alex growing up that let’s Kyle know he probably wouldn’t have a problem, especially as he had never cared, even thought he knew Alex was gay growing up. It’s the other part of his brain that tells him, yeah, but Alex wasn’t his son, that makes him think differently, but pushes all of that aside, today was about Alex, as much as him, and he wanted Alex to feel like he understood how much he meant to him.

“I'd be lying if I said I wasn't shocked.....”

As if noticing the worry on her sons face she continues.

“....as long as your happy son, that's all I want for you.”

And there was a breath of relief that Kyle didn’t even know he was holding in. Although she goes on to say something that makes both of them want to clarify, but they don’t immediately because there isn’t any need and she probably knows they weren’t together back then, if the way Kyle used to treated Alex in high school was an indication.

“I really probably should of kept a better eye on you two when you had sleepovers, when you were younger.”

“- Well, this actually explains a lot, don’t you think Mrs Valenti?

Liz interjects then, even when she was dating Kyle she would always address the sheriff as Mrs Valenti, sensing probably that she had issues with her family being in the country illegally, although now she wonders if it didn’t have anything to do with her late husband and her sister, Rosa.

“But you guys weren’t together in high school, right?”

The sheriff knows the answer but just wants to be sure. If she’s ever going to have the opportunity to know for certain, it was now, so she takes her moment to ask.

“ No.” this time it's Alex who talks.

“I was with Michael Guerin back then Mrs Valenti, not that anyone knew....”

And Kyle can’t help thinking; that's why Michael used to rub him the wrong way in high school, like somehow he knew. The thought only just now registering with Kyle's brain again.

He can’t help thinking of Liz in that moment, thinking back to his own relationship back in high school, compelling him to speak then.

“What we had Liz meant a lot to me and still does, I loved you, but we've both moved on to amazing people."

He says looking to Max, no, Stuart Moore beside her. To everyone else it looks like he is addressing Liz's new boyfriend but for the few who knew gathered at the table, she knows he’s referring to Max.

-x-

“Dude, congrats!"

One of Kyle's work buddies says, grabbing for his hand and coming in for one of those bro hugs he always got off of his friend.

“But maybe no more sex talk about the best head and anal you've ever gotten."

He whispers that bit so only Kyle can hear it, into his ear as they bro hug it out.

“Yeah okay, deal.”

Kyle says chuckling a little and nodding his head side to side as he clears his throat and frowns a little thinking about when he still refereed to Alex as a female when talking to his friends about his sexual conquests back when they first started out, but it was quickly gone when Alex placed a hand on his shoulder.

He thinks to Alex and him in bed then, and how that’s exactly how It's been, months of hot sweetly sex filled experimenting, where neither leave either Alex’s bedroom or Kyle's own room at his place, and Kyle has never been more sexually satisfied in his adult life.

Kyle looks to the group then and can’t help thinking how much has changed in all of their lives, the sheriff was now unknowingly living with the girl that had come out of her late husbands affair, Kyle’s half sister. Liz was now back reunited with max and everything was okay again. His life somehow had gotten to a point where it was more than okay, he was far from the kid back in high school worried about so much and nothing that compared to the importance of now and adult life, he’s more care free and happy, but also looking behind his shoulder for things he knew could come back to ruin that happiness him and Alex had found. Alex's dad was one of them and what had gone on between the two of them, with him putting him into a coma and all, and aliens where real and who knew what was coming along to ruin the quietness that was new Mexico, although for now he was just going to be happy for what he had now and leave all the stuff he couldn’t control for now.

He leans towards Alex who is beside him and gives him a kiss, one hand going up to Alex’s face as he holds onto his bear with the other.

“I love you.” He says looking to Alex qhen he pulls away, who held a bear in his hand, looking to him with eyes that where filled with nothing but love for him, love that had even patient in waiting for Kyle to come out

“I love you, too.”

And although they hadn't said it to one another yet until then, it doesn’t come as a big deal because they both knew they loved each other for a long time now, so it doesn’t come across as a big declaration, as the smaller every day things they would do for each other at home was proof, like when Alex would make him a cup of coffee early in the morning when he had an early shift at the hospital, Alex being awake as memories of war plagued his dreams, and Kyle beside him in bed, just holding him close until the nightmares would pass.

**Author's Note:**

> The story runing away, can be seen as a prequel to this story, if you want to read it, you can find it here: 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215676


End file.
